


Wartesaal

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [84]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Discworld References, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Erstaunlicherweise konnte er sich quasi direkt danach schon nicht mehr erinnern, was passiert war.</i>
</p><p>  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/155572.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wartesaal

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P 12  
> Frühlings-Bingo-Prompt: Blumen / Krokus  
> Genre: Humor, Freundschaft/Liebe, übernatürliche Elemente  
> Handlung: äh … also, wenn ich das schon verrate, lohnt sich das Lesen nicht mehr ;)  
> Länge: ~ 1.300 Wörter  
> A/N: am Ende da Spoiler

***

Erstaunlicherweise konnte er sich quasi direkt danach schon nicht mehr erinnern, was passiert war. Thiel sah sich verblüfft um. Der Körper, der da vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, weckte schon nur noch ein ganz vages Gefühl des Bedauerns in ihm. Eigentlich war er ihm schon gar nicht mehr wichtig. Was ihn viel mehr beschäftigte, war die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt. Er konnte das Gesicht nicht sehen, aber die ganze Haltung drückte geduldiges Warten aus.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, ne.“ Die Gestalt sah auf. Thiel schüttelte noch einmal ungläubig den Kopf. Und dann auch noch eine Sense, wie klischeemäßig war das denn? Der Typ erinnerte ihn an diese Fantasy-Bücher, die er gelesen hatte, weil Lukas da so drauf stand. Schildkröten und Elefanten … Also, das war alles nicht so seins gewesen. Obwohl er sich mit dem Chef der Wache schon durchaus identifizieren hatte können. Da war ihm manches nur zu bekannt vorgekommen in dieser Welt, die angeblich eine ganz andere war. Aber vielleicht war das ja auch so ein literarisches Dingens, wie nannte man sowas nochmal? Jedenfalls, die Idee mit dem Tod hatte ihm auch ganz gut gefallen. Er glaubte ja nicht an so was, aber wenn, dann hätte die Variante schon was. Aber darum ging es im Augenblick ja gar nicht. Er bezweifelte, daß der andere Interesse daran hatte, mit ihm über Literatur zu reden. Falls er überhaupt redete. Bis jetzt hatte er ihn nur irgendwie abwartend angesehen. Wobei ansehen jetzt auch nicht ganz das richtige Wort war. Thiel räusperte sich. „Und jetzt?“

„JETZT IST ES ZEIT WEITERZUGEHEN.“

Weitergehen? Aber er mußte doch noch - Thiel versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er gerade getan hatte. Es war bestimmt irgendetwas Wichtiges gewesen. Allerdings konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr an Einzelheiten erinnern. Hatte er noch etwas zu erledigen gehabt? Es fühlte sich nicht so an. Die letzten Monate waren irgendwie sehr leer gewesen. Vielleicht war es ja tatsächlich an der Zeit gewesen zu gehen.

Bloß wohin?

„DAS JENSEITS IST FÜR JEDEN ANDERS“, unterbrach sein Begleiter seine Gedanken. „ES IST ÜBLICHERWEISE DAS, WORAN DU GLAUBST.“

Thiels schnaubte. Na toll. Hatte er eben noch gedacht, daß er die Idee gut fand? Er glaubte eigentlich an nichts. Hieß das also, er würde ins Nichts überwechseln? Und wenn er an irgendwelchen Unsinn glauben würde, würde er jetzt auf einer Wolke sitzen mit Harfe und allem drum und dran?

„KEINE SORGE, AN IRGENDETWAS GLAUBT AM ENDE JEDER.“ Tod hob die Sense leicht an. „BIST DU SOWEIT?“

Thiel warf einen letzten Blick auf seinen Körper, der inzwischen nur noch ein alter Bekannter zu sein schien. Jemand, den man vor Jahren einmal gekannt hatte, mit dem einen aber nichts weiter verband. Er hob den Blick wieder und nickte. Das letzte, was er sah, war die Sense, die das dünne Band zerschnitt, das ihn bis eben noch mit dem Körper am Boden verbunden hatte.

…

„Da sind Sie ja endlich!“

Das helle Licht blendete ihn im ersten Moment, aber die Stimme hätte er immer und überall erkannt. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und die Umrisse des anderen wurden schärfer.

„Sie wissen doch ganz genau, wie sehr ich es hasse zu warten. Sie hätten sich wirklich ein bißchen beeilen können!“ Der andere verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Mann, Boerne, das waren doch nicht mal acht Monate! Sie übertreiben mal wieder maß-“

„Haben Sie eine Vorstellung davon, wie langweilig das war? Tagein, Tagaus, und nichts zu tun? Nichts, nada, niente! Ich war wirklich kurz davor alleine aufzubrechen!“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. „Tut mir leid, daß Ihnen mein verspätetes Ableben Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet hat.“ Das durfte ja wohl alles nicht wahr sein! Hieß das jetzt, seine Ewigkeit war Boerne? „Was ist das hier überhaupt?“ Er sah sich um, nachdem sich seine Augen an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten. Aber viel mehr war hier auch gar nicht außer Licht. Er konnte nicht erkennen, ob sie in einem Raum waren, der irgendwo endete. Um sie herum war nichts weiter als weißes Licht. Er sah nach unten, denn eigentlich mußte er ja auf irgendetwas stehen, aber das Ergebnis war nur ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl.

„Keine Ahnung.“ Es war Boerne anzusehen, wie sehr er es haßte, keine andere Antwort zu haben. „Die Menschen kommen von da –“ er deutete hinter Thiel, „- und sie gehen nach dort.“ Er deutete hinter sich. „Und es ist verdammt langweilig hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt? Irgendwie habe ich mir das Leben nach dem Tod immer spannender vorgestellt.“

Thiel warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und versuchte zu erkennen, wo er hergekommen war. Aber da war nur das gleiche weiße Licht wie hinter Boerne. „Warum sind Sie denn nicht weitergegangen?“

„Ich wollte sicher gehen, daß wir uns nicht verlieren. Wer weiß, wie … voll es dort ist.“ Boerne schob die Brille mit einer hastigen Bewegung ein Stück die Nase nach oben und Thiel spürte plötzlich, wie eine warme Welle der Erinnerung über ihm zusammenschlug. Wie lange hatte er das nicht mehr gesehen? Aber er wußte immer noch, daß Boerne das machte, wenn er verlegen war. Er senkte den Blick zu … Boden, in Ermangelung eines anderen Wortes, und sah dann genauso schnell wieder auf. Irgendwie war es doch wesentlich angenehmer, wenn sein Blick an Boerne hängen konnte, statt sich in der Weite zu verlieren. „Wieso brauchen Sie eigentlich immer noch eine Brille?“

Boerne sah ihn verblüfft an. „Warum sollte ich die nicht mehr brauchen?“

„Naja, ich dachte …“ Er sah noch einmal an sich selbst herunter – genauso, wie er sich zuletzt in Erinnerung hatte. Nicht jünger, und selbst das St. Pauli-Shirt und der Mantel waren noch die alten. „Ich hab‘ mich auch nicht verändert.“

„Sie sind etwas dünner.“

„Hab‘ ein bißchen abgenommen die letzten Monate.“

„Aha.“ Boerne starrte ihn an, und für einen Moment fürchtete Thiel, er würde ihn fragen, ob das daran lag, daß er - „Ist sonst noch was Spannendes passiert, während ich weg war?“

„Das …“ Thiel schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das fragen Sie jetzt nicht im Ernst, oder?“

„Ich versuche nur, höfliche Konversation zu betreiben.“ Boerne kreuzte schon wieder die Arme. „Was man so macht, wenn man sich länger nicht gesehen hat. Aber wie ich sehe, hat Sie der Tod nicht gesprächiger gemacht.“

„Und Sie wissen immer noch nicht, wann man besser mal den Rand hält.“ Thiel holte tief Luft. _Zum Beispiel, wenn man jemanden wiedersieht, von dem man geglaubt hat man würde ihn nie mehr wiedersehen. Oder wenn man feststellt, daß man anscheinend auf dem besten Weg ist, die Ewigkeit gemeinsam zu verbringen._

„Also ich muß doch sehr bitten.“ Boerne warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu. „Wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß Sie so schlecht gelaunt sind wenn Sie hier ankommen, wäre ich doch schon vorausgegangen.“

Thiel schnaubte. _Als ob._

„Was?“

„Sie wissen doch genau, daß Sie nicht ohne mich gegangen wären.“

Sie starrten sich einen Moment lang wortlos an. Thiel war fassungslos, daß er das tatsächlich gesagt hatte – offenbar machte der Tod ihn doch gesprächiger. Oder er schaltete den Teil seines Gehirns aus, der ihn sonst davor bewahrt hatte, ungefiltert seine Gedanken auszusprechen. Oder es lag daran, daß er schon so lange nicht mehr mit Boerne geredet hatte, und es sich so unglaublich richtig anfühlte.

„Ja.“

„Was?“ Jetzt hatte er vor lauter Nachdenken völlig den Faden verloren und war erschrocken zusammengezuckt, als ihn Boernes Stimme aus den Gedanken gerissen hatte.

„Wäre ich nicht“, sagte Boerne.

Thiel sah wieder nach unten, aber die weite Helle machte ihn nur nervös. Boerne war da ein viel besserer Fixpunkt. Das war er eigentlich immer schon gewesen. Vielleicht bildete er sich das ja deshalb ein, weil es so vertraut und sicher war. Oder es war wirklich, aber was hieß hier und jetzt schon wirklich? Er gab sich einen Ruck. „Und was machen wir jetzt?“

Boerne sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an. „Ich denke, wir sollten weitergehen. Wie die anderen.“

Thiel nickte.

Sie setzten sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung. Wenn man darauf zuging, schien das Licht in dieser Richtung heller zu werden. Er wandte den Blick nicht mehr von ihrem Ziel ab, aber er konnte trotzdem spüren, daß Boerne neben ihm ging.

Es wurde immer heller.

Er griff nach Boernes Hand, im gleichen Moment, als Boerne nach ihm griff.

Sie machten den letzten Schritt.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Die Bedeutung hinter „Krokus“, die ich verwendet habe, war ja ganz offensichtlich die „Hoffnung auf ein Leben nach dem Tod“. Ich hoffe, Ihr verzeiht mir, daß ich keine character death Warnung angebracht habe – aber das hätte 1. zu viel verraten und 2. sind sie ja auch nicht in dem Sinn tot …  
> Die Inspiration hierfür stammt aus Chats mit Tjej und Nessaniel, auch wenn es jetzt weder so ernst (als fix-it für „Zufluchtsorte“) oder so komisch geworden ist wie zuerst gedacht.


End file.
